Truth
by Aurora20
Summary: Why was House getting drunk so early in the afternoon. Post and Pre-Wilson's Heart. Huddy
1. Forgetting

-1Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Greg House motioned to the bartender for another shot. The man took a deep breath, looked at House, shook his head but responded to the request.

It didn't take long for House to finish the next shot. He had lost count of how many it had been at that point. All he knew was that he could still hear her voice. It was an relentless ringing that no matter how much he drank he couldn't get out of his head. But he was determined he'd drink as much as necessary to make him forget.

Lisa Cuddy also wanted to forget. But for better or worse she didn't have the time or ability to drink away her sorrows. Instead she had a meeting. She had work. She always had work.

She braced herself after leaving House in her office for the board meeting and although she tried to drown herself in the proceedings she found it almost impossible to concentrate. After an unusually long meeting she gave an excuse to get out of joining some of the others for dinner and headed downstairs. The ER would keep her busy. She'd be too busy listening to patients to hear herself think. Desperate to burn images from her mind, she was almost relieved to see a bus accident had filled the hospital's emergency room with patients. _Almost_.


	2. A2 part I

-1Cuddy sat next to House's bed and anxiously waited for him to wake up. She couldn't believe all the things he had done to remember Amber. She had been in a fog since the previous afternoon and she could feel herself slowly coming back to reality. She couldn't let herself think it but she had a fear at the pit of her stomach that he may not make it. That she might lose him and it terrified her.

She couldn't imagine her life with out him. She hadn't really been able to since they met in college but now especially she couldn't fathom him not being there.

"You turn the station one more time and you're going to lose a finger," Cuddy warned as she glared at House.

"But Mommmm," House whined. "I want to listen to Van Halen."

"We're in the country you're probably not going to find a hard rock station."

"When's the next exit?"

"Considering we just passed one I'd say another 20 miles at least."

House scrunched up his face and bit his bottom lip. "Oh. Well, where'd your bottled water go?"

"Why?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

"I have to piss."

"You not going to the bathroom in this car!"

"In the car or in the water bottle but it's definitely going to happen."

"This is a rental car!"

"So what do you care? You're not even paying for it," House reminded looking around for Cuddy's water bottle.

Cuddy sighed in irritation at the reminder of her fate.

She had been thrilled months earlier when the invitation arrived informing her that her alma mater, the University of Michigan wanted to honor her for her achievements at Princeton-Plainsboro. She was equally honored when she was asked to speak to the sorority she was a member of about being a female leader in the medical profession. House, who had also been invited to be honored as a famed diagnostician, never failed to remind her that for both "honors" neither was attributed to her skills as a doctor but as an administrator.

Cuddy was more thrilled about the ceremony a week earlier when she saw an opportunity to get House out of the hospital after he fired his team. He had initially rejected the offer to speak at the school but Cuddy saw it as a wonderful opportunity to showcase Princeton's excellence by being the only hospital with two doctors being recognized. Therefore, she offered House a deal, she'd leave him alone to do whatever for two weeks if he agreed to go to Ann Arbor.

Two weeks paid non-vacation vacation was just what the doctor ordered and House figured he could endure a weekend in Ann Arbor. He liked the city anyway.

Cuddy thrill diminished by the day and ended completely as their flight to Detroit was redirected to Chicago due to weather. She was then forced to rent a car - a three door Focus no less - and drive to Ann Arbor.

"Like seriously, give me the bottle, pull over or I'm just gonna let it go."

"You're not two I'm sure you can hold it for a little longer."

House scrunched up his face in thought and then shook his head. "Not so much."

"For love of…" Cuddy trailed pulling over the car. "Get out."

"Before I get out the car I want to remind you I'm a cripple and I can't exactly walk my way to the next stop."

"Get out!" Cuddy cried desperately trying to stifle a smile.

Note: A2 (A squared) is what Ann Arbor is referred to in SE Michigan


	3. A2 partII

-1"Lisa is that you?" House called limping over to Cuddy and the gentleman she was conversing with.

A look of horror appeared on her face as she quickly closed her eyes and hoped he'd go away.

"My God. Look at you! Hank really did some fine work," House said inspecting her. "I can't even tell you had an Adam's apple."

"House!" Cuddy gasped.

"I still can't believe she use to be a man. Modern medicine," House said to the man, shaking his head.

The man turned red and flustered as he glanced from Cuddy to the floor. "It was really nice to meet you."

"Don't listen to him. He's insane," Cuddy insisted. "I'm not a man."

"Best luck," the man said quickly leaving.

"What is the matter with you!" Cuddy cried taking the pamphlet in her hand and slapping him on the arm.

"I thought you were giving me the signal to come rescue you. Sorry for helping," House said rolling his eyes.

"Helping me! I was having a nice time with a nice man what signal could you possibly have gotten from that!"

"Maybe I mistook the laughing for silent cries for help."

"I could kill you! What the hell were you thinking telling him I am a transsexual!" Cuddy cried through gritted teeth.

"I was thinking the quickest way to get rid of a guy is to tell him you're a guy."

"I hate you."

House shrugged and took a sip from his drink. "I'm pretty sure I can live with that."


	4. A2 part III

-1"How has being a woman impacted your role as a top medical administrator?" a young girl asked. "Do you find it difficult to gain the respect of male colleagues?"

"As in all areas of life, I've encountered men who have a difficult time working for a woman. I am fortunate that most men are fine with it and in cases where they are not and it become a problem I can fire them," Cuddy replied with a smile that dimmed slightly as she saw House enter the back of the room.

"Do you feel you have to be more masculine to gain respect?"

Cuddy took a deep breath and looked away from House who sat barely stifling laugher but thankfully remained unnoticed by the others in the lecture hall.

"I'm proud to be a woman. Particularly a woman with my job. Women and men are different and I think that the differences should be celebrated and used to their fullest potential."

At the last part House almost feel out of his chair from laughter as he celebrated Cuddy using her cleavage to its fullest potential in the suit she had changed in to.

"You said that you have respect for colleagues or you can fire them but Dr. Gregory House is the head of diagnostics at your hospital. The man is notoriously reckless and sexist."

"I wouldn't say Dr. House is sexist….exactly," Cuddy began. She had fleetingly hoped that she could avoid defending House that evening, especially after his reckless behavior at the honors banquet earlier in the evening. "House is like an 8 year old boy. He doesn't really have anything against women he's just immature. The social conscience most people have that forces them to say appropriate things does not exist to Dr. House. He has no filter."

"He's disrespectful so why don't you fire him?"

Cuddy looked at House who had stopped laughing but now sat mouthing commentary to her in a dramatic fashion. She could see his latest message was, "Because you love me."

"Dr. House is a brilliant doctor. He can save people no one else can. I think it's worth the extra stress to save more lives."

Cuddy was relieved when she was asked a question that didn't begin with House but was then reminded that there was something worse.

"What about your personal life? You're not married. Is it your choice or because of the job? I'm engaged and I just don't know if I can do both doctor, wife and hopefully mother."

Cuddy looked up to see what House had to say about this and was surprise to see that his facial commentary had stopped and he was serious.

"I'm not married. But that doesn't mean my friends aren't," Cuddy was relieved to see that House's pity had worn off as he mouthed 'what friends?' from his seat. "I'm married to my job. That was my decision. I definitely believe that women can have it all a successful career and a family."

It was a lie. She knew it and she had a feeling most of them did as well but she wanted at the very least to fool herself in to believing she had made a choice.

"Do you know where we are?" House asked as he and Cuddy made their way to the exit.

Cuddy looked at the room House stopped at and shook her head.

"It's empty."

"And it's going to stay that way. Come on."

"Come on. I'll let you seduce me again," House said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I never seduced you!"

"You totally seduced me!" House protested. "I was minding my own business reading New England Journal and you came in wanted to make your boyfriend jealous. You basically begged me to have sex with you."

"That is NOT what happened!" Cuddy exclaimed.

"It's how I remember it."

"You're insane," Cuddy said turning around and walking towards the exit.


	5. A2 part IV

-1"I can't believe they gave us one room," Cuddy said shaking her head in disgust.

"It's perfect. We can relive my favorite Ann Arbor memory," House suggested.

"Not a chance."

"What good is a hotel room if you can't have sex?"

"You want sex? Go find a hooker."

"That would be a wasted trip to Ypsi. I've got you right here."

Cuddy looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "Ain't happening. I'm going to shower. I'm locking the door."

"I'm going to watch porn!" House yelled after her. Hoping the people in the next room would hear.

Cuddy turned the water on full blast but couldn't block out the noise of people having sex on the television. House had put the volume on full blast and Cuddy was amazed hotel staff hadn't come and told him to turn it down or kick them out.

House had turned up the volume to annoy her but it had the adverse affect. The sound of people having sex brought to mind Cuddy's memories of sex with House. Hers being far more accurate than House's.

Cuddy had been upset about her boyfriend breaking up with her. She failed at her attempts to study for an upcoming exam and distracted House who was attempting to read the latest New England Journal of Medicine. She rambled for hours about her relationships, relived moments and tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears. House did everything he could to ignore her but found all methods ineffective and moved on to what he hoped would work. Setting down the journal he walked over, grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her.

"What did you do that for?" Cuddy asked shocked as she pulled away slightly.

"Shut up," House ordered kissing her again.

"House."

"Look you want to forget your boyfriend. I want you to shut up. Shut up."

When Cuddy got out of the bathroom she went straight to the television and turned down the volume. She stared briefly at the television, watching the couple in a position she had never seen and wonder how sore they must have been after that day of work.

Cuddy turned to look at House when she noticed he hadn't spoken. She was slightly surprised to see him sleeping and turned off the television. Watching House sleep, Cuddy remembered their one night together decades earlier.

She shook her head as she thought of how sexy he was. She was grateful she couldn't see his blue eyes because she was sure she would melt. She was also glad he wasn't awake because his smile, teasing and laughter would be just as hard to resist.

He looked cold, so Cuddy walked over to the bed and grabbed a blanket to place on him. As she adjusted the blanket House woke up. As he opened his eyes they held on to Cuddy's and they both moved in for a kiss.


	6. House's Head: The Proposition

-1House sat in up in bed and looked over at the clock. 6am. He was use to it now. Every day it was the same thing it had been for a little over a week since he had come home from the hospital. It was three weeks since the accident. Three weeks since life had been "normal". He was recovering gradually but nothing was the same. Wilson hadn't spoken to him. Stacey was back. He hadn't been to work or for the most part seen his team, although Cameron, Chase and Foreman has all stopped by for brief visits. And he spent his days waiting for Cuddy to come back to his place at the end of the day.

He didn't blame Wilson for hating him. He couldn't. He was responsible for the unforgivable. It hadn't been intentional but it still happened. And House didn't know what to do. He hadn't reached out because he didn't know how.

He was glad Stacey was back. Mark had gotten a job in the area and Cuddy gave Stacey her old job at the hospital. Stacey took care of Wilson. She helped ease Cuddy's legal load at the hospital - something that was already lessoned since House wasn't working. She helped House too. She wouldn't baby him like Cuddy did. She treated him the same and that was what he needed.

He found that he needed Cuddy too. He had needed her for a long time. It had been a gradual build up over the years and hit its panicle last summer.

Professional life had remained the same after Ann Arbor but House and Cuddy's personal life had changed.

_"What are you doing here?" House asked as he opened his apartment door and saw Cuddy. _

_"Can I come in?" Cuddy asked nervously looking over her shoulder as if someone may see her._

_House opened the door and moved aside to let her in._

_"Hiding out for the coppers?" House asked._

_"No," Cuddy said rolling her eyes._

_"If this is work related I still have 9 days of undisturbed business hours and I don't care who's dying."_

_"No one is dying."_

_"In the whole world?" House mocked. "Damned. Guess I'll have to use the next 9 days to think of a new profession."_

_Cuddy took a deep breath and ignored his comment. _

_"I'm to offer - to…." Cuddy trailed suddenly at a loss for words. She had practiced what she wanted to say for days but now she couldn't find the words. _

_House inspected Cuddy carefully and then suddenly gasped. _

_"Oh my God!" he exclaimed grinning. "You're here to proposition me."_

_"How did you - What?" Cuddy asked flustered._

_"I don't believe it. I've pictured this day in my head many times but wow! I always kinda thought you'd be drunk? Or crying or something a little more dramatic."_

_Cuddy looked at House and bit her bottom lip in contemplation. It was pointless to deny she was there for sex. It was pointless to try and find a way to discretely discuss it so she may as well be forward about it. _

_"There would be rules," Cuddy began. "You tell no one. Including Wilson. If anyone finds out it's over. If I'm no longer interested it's over. Nothing changes at the hospital. No public sex. I decide when and where."_

_"What about when I want sex?"_

_"Get a hooker."_

_"Basically I get to be your man whore?"_

_Cuddy paused a moment to think and then shook her head in affirmation. "Yeah."_

_"That will work."_


	7. House's Head: Evolution

-1Their sex-only relationship evolved over the weeks. It began as once or twice a week. Cuddy would stop by his apartment after work stay a few hours and then go home. Then they started to have dinner together too. Next Cuddy stayed the night. A toothbrush, an extra outfit, hairspray, files from work began to be left at his place. And then it wasn't sex. They had sex of course but it wasn't just sex. Cuddy would just come over to be there, to have dinner or do work or watch a movie.

When Wilson found Amber, House was upset but not too upset. He hadn't told Wilson about his relationship. And when he wasn't hanging out with Wilson he was with Cuddy. He found more and more that he liked being with her. He'd even go to her place now and again. He surprised both of them when he took her to a Broadway show and dinner in Manhattan.

They never talked about their relationship. They didn't define themselves and they didn't talk about the future. But there had come a point when House decided he should talk to Wilson. Wilson was his best friend and he told him everything except the fact that he was sleeping with and seeing their mutual friend and boss.

House had decided that it was time to tell Wilson when Cuddy was sick with the flu that had spread like wildfire across New Jersey and he found himself worrying about her. She had been sick over the years but he never really thought about it before. He hadn't thought about anyone being sick since he had been with Stacey years earlier.

He avoided Cuddy a bit since she'd come back to work. It scared him to like her. To know that whatever was going on between them was serious and that he was putting himself out there to be hurt again like he had with Stacey.


	8. House's Head: Truth

-1House remained in bed listening to the muffled noise in the bathroom. The noise reminded him of what had started it all. What had led to the horrible accident that had crushed his friends life, ruined his friendship and forced him to reevaluate his world.

"Hey," House greeted entering Cuddy's office.

"No," Cuddy replied instinctively as she gathered her briefcase.

"No?"

"Whatever it is no. You can't do it. It's dangerous. A liability. Find another way."

House had any number of comments he felt he could make but decided to do what he came to.

"This isn't about work."

"Oh," Cuddy said finally looking up at him. "What is it?"

House looked at Cuddy and looked at her with a puzzled face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cuddy replied quickly. Too quickly.

"Did you finish the antibiotic?"

"I'm fine."

"You're pale."

"I skipped the tanning bed."

House looked around her office and saw no signs of food.

"Where's your lunch?"

"I - unlike you - do my job. Sometimes that mean I skip lunch."

"You're lying. Lisa, what's going on?"

Cuddy sighed and looked away.

"I have a meeting. We'll talk later."

"Well, I want to talk now," House countered.

"Too bad," Cuddy said grabbing a couple more files and heading for the door.

"Tell me."

"I'll tell you later. Get out of the way so I can go. I'm too tired to fight with you."

"What is it that you won't tell me? I must be important or you'd just say whatever it is," House reasoned determined to solve the puzzle.

"I think I'm pregnant. Now move," Cuddy said brushing him aside and leaving her office.


	9. Test

-1"Here," House said as he limped to the bathroom and held a box.

"I thought you were sleep," Cuddy said surprised as she looked up from the bathroom floor.

"You barf really loudly."

"Sorry," Cuddy apologized. "I didn't think you could hear."

"My leg doesn't work. The ears are fine. Here," House said again holding out the box.

Cuddy stared at the box for a moment before taking it.

"Knowing you I figure you haven't gone for that black and white proof yet."

"I didn't think you remembered," Cuddy said staring at the EPT test.

"There are a few things men never forget. Their girlfriends telling them they're pregnant is number one."

It was the first time he had ever referred to her as his girlfriend and they both looked at each other for a moment but didn't say anything.

"How did you get this?"

"I stopped a kid on the street and gave him 20 bucks. I was going to have him grab a rabbit but the drug store was closer."

"I don't think I can do it," Cuddy confessed leaning back against the bathtub.

"I thought you wanted a baby?" House asked confused. "You were trolling around town for any available sperm a year ago."

"I know."

"You want the sperm of geeky, loser men you don't even know, opposed to the sperm of miserable, drug addicts you sleep with?"

"No," Cuddy exclaimed shooting him a look. "But this wasn't planned. I'd given up all hope of having a baby. And you don't want kids. You don't even like kids. And you just almost died. And…."

"You were upset before she died," House reminded.

"Yeah but it doesn't help. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have skipped the meeting or postponed it. I should have told you sooner."

_"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked as she opened her door at 11 o'clock at night._

_"Is that my shirt?" House asked walking passed her. _

_"You remember that I gave you a key right? And you can let yourself in, instead of ringing the bell and making me come downstairs."_

_"What fun is that?" House asked going in to the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and turning around to head to the living room. "Seriously the shirt. You didn't puke on it did you? Are you still puking?"_

_"No, your shirt is fine. Yes I'm still puking," Cuddy said sitting down next to him on the couch. "What are you doing here? I'm not having sex with you."_

_"Well then I'm out of here," House said rolling his eyes._

_"Give me a bite," Cuddy asked watching him eat strawberry ice cream._

_"No. If I can't catch your germs by having sex with you I'm certainly not going to get them by sharing my ice cream."_

_"I'm too tired to get a spoon."_

_House looked at Cuddy and then his ice cream. "Does your throat hurt?"_

_"No."_

_"Here," House said giving her a spoonful. "Do you have a fever?"_

_"No."_

_"When did it go away?"_

_"A couple days ago," Cuddy replied opening her mouth for another bite. "What's the look? You have your diagnostician face on. Are you going to tell me I have some rare disease that is ravishing my body?"_

_"Not yet. But it's strange that you're not feeling better. The flu portion of your symptoms are gone and lasted as long as everyone else's but you're still sick."_

_"I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just tired and suffering nausea. Probably partially due from exhaustion. Which is why I didn't come in to work today," Cuddy said lying down on the couch her head in House's lap. "You didn't burn down the building since I wasn't there did you?"_

_"Don't worry Mommy, I was a good boy at school today," House said turning on the television. "Seriously when can we have sex again? Your flu is gone. As is your friend. I can deal with occasional puking."_

_"What friend?" Cuddy asked tiredly._

_"You know the obnoxious friend of yours who likes to make monthly visits and completely kill my sex life."_

_"Right," Cuddy replied quietly._


	10. All In

-1They hadn't spoken since Cuddy agreed to take the test. House had waited outside of the bathroom door as she took it. The results were exactly what they both knew it would be. Cuddy remembered how excited she had been the last time she saw a positive sign on a pregnancy test but instead of feeling excitement she felt nothing. She called her doctor, they had gone to school together and so she offered to see Cuddy later in the afternoon.

The silence was deafening but neither could speak. House drove to the appointment, gone in with her and filled out the necessary forms. She was surprised when he followed her to the exam room when her name was called. House was quiet throughout the process. He briefly responded to nurses questions but offered no extra information and remained serious the entire time.

"Thank you for coming with me. I'm glad I didn't have to go alone," Cuddy said when they reached the car. "I want you to know I didn't plan this. And I'm not expecting anything."

"You think I think this was a trap?" House asked raising his eyebrows. "That you were putting holes in the condoms we weren't very responsible about using?"

"You know I wanted a baby and -"

"You're not that clever."

"Nevertheless. You don't have to make any decisions now about your involvement. You should take time to think about it. Be sure about your choice because I don't want to play games with my child's life," Cuddy said taking a deep breath as she talked about her child for the first time.

"You don't think three weeks was enough?"

"What?" Cuddy asked looking up from her stomach over to House.

"What do you think I got the test for? Or came to this place for? I put my name on the dozens of papers that lady had me filing out," House reminded. "I probably won't be any good at it but I'm here. Come on _General Hospital _is going to be on soon."


	11. Commercial chat

-1

House sighed heavily as _General Hospital _reached a commercial and reached for the remote. Cuddy had sat next through him during the show fidgeting with her hands and abdomen and House knew she was dying to talk more about the pregnancy. Although he was alright with the situation, he still hadn't fully wrapped his head around the idea and wanted to procrastinate acceptance for as long as he could.

"You have about four minutes, maybe five since it's the long commercial," House said muting the television.

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy cried eager to finally be able to speak. "I'm pregnant and the baby is healthy and I'm pregnant."

Having barely been able to think of the words twenty-four hours ago, Cuddy now felt that she couldn't say the words enough.

"Look at it," Cuddy said holding up the sonogram. "That's our baby."

House sat quietly watching Cuddy and briefly glancing at the television. He didn't like the idea of her calling it a baby, particularly so soon but he wasn't prepared to crush her happiness, if only because it would require a longer conversation and most assuredly run over the four minutes they had left.

"I can't believe everything is okay. I've been so sick I was sure that something was wrong. Before I never even got this far so…" Cuddy trailed her smile dimming slightly as she looked at the sonogram. "I don't want anyone to know. It's not that early but it's still early and I just want to be as safe as we can."

"Who am I going to tell? You're the only person I talk to, remember?" House asked putting his arm over Cuddy's legs as she rested them over his.

"James will come around. He just needs time," Cuddy replied putting her head on House's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know that, while the woman he really wanted to marry and have a family with is dead, the man who is responsible and couldn't have cared less about those things has a pregnant girlfriend."

"You're not responsible."

"Let's not talk about Wilson. You have about a minute left to gush about how happy you are until my show comes back on."

"I haven't gained any weight," Cuddy said examining her abdomen.

"Well, you spend a good portion of your day puking."

"I know but I'm not really tall-"

"Not _really _tall?" House repeated. "You're not tall."

"Fine I'm short. Which means the baby has no where to go but out and-"

"I said you could be happy for the one minute. You just got back from the doctor who said you were fine as is the little parasite. Relish in that."

"You're not really going to call our baby a parasite are you?"

"My shows on," House said looking over at her briefly before turning up the volume on the television.


	12. Lunch

-1"How's my favorite sister?" Amy asked poking her head in to Cuddy's office.

"Seeing as I'm your only sister. I'm rather skeptical," Cuddy said looking up from her papers. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor."

"I gathered," Cuddy said standing up and giving Amy a hug. "What is it?"

"I need you to watch Ben. I totally forgot about this women's conference. And I need to be there. I could bring him, it's a conference to show women they can run and have a family and all that jazz but let's be real you can't actually do a good job and be a good mother."

"Right," Cuddy replied nervously. "Where's Ben?"

"Showing your assistant his dinosaur collection. He's all about dinosaurs so he shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I have a couple meetings this afternoon."

"He's rather small. He could hide under your desk," Amy suggested going towards the door to get her son.

"What time will you be back?" Cuddy asked shaking her head.

"Before this time tomorrow," Amy said with a playful grin. "Guess what Ben? She said yes."

"Yeah!" Ben cried giving his mom a hug. "I get McDonald's for lunch!"

"Right. Do you think you'll have time to take -"

"Sure," Cuddy said rolling her eyes. "Hey Mister, how are you doing?"

"Hi Auntie Lisa," Ben said giving her a hug. "You said you were going to come and visit me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been really busy but that's not an excuse. I guess I'll have to make it up to you today huh," Cuddy said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"You two have fun. I'll see you later. Thanks Lis," Amy said as she headed for the door. "Love ya Buddy."

"Bye Mommy."

"Hey do you have a second?" Stacy asked poking her head in Lisa's office.

"What's up?" Cuddy asked looking up from some files.

"Lunch," Stacey began but stopped when she entered the office and saw Ben coloring at the table. "Do you know there is a kid in here?"

"I've noticed thanks," Cuddy said with a tight smile. "It's Ben."

"Ben! Amy's Ben," Stacey exclaimed looking over at him.

"That would be the one."

"The last time I saw you, you were in diapers," Stacey informed Ben as she playfully messed up his hair. "What is he doing here?"

"Amy had a conference she forgot about in Manhattan so she dropped him off this morning."

"You've had him cooped up in this office all morning?"

"We went to the bathroom a couple times."

"You should take the day off," Stacey suggested as she watched Ben draw.

"I might try to get out of here early but I have meetings."

"You're taking Ben?"

"He sat through the first one no problem. But I have one in the conference room so I'll wait and see what happens."

"I'll watch him some if you need it. Or you could always ask Greg."

"Yeah," Cuddy said rolling her eyes.

"How are things going with you two?" Stacey asked as casually as she could.

"Do we really need to talk about this?"

"Come on. I've been back over a month now. You two are clearly together. And I know you. It's not just sex."

"The boy," Cuddy reminded.

"Fine. Coloring. You want more than coloring."

"I happen to be really fond of coloring. I actually like it a lot."

"Coloring is great but you want a relationship," Stacey pointed out walking over an leaning against Cuddy's desk.

"It's complicated. Which as a person formerly in a relationship with Greg House I'm sure you understand. Can't we leave it at that, at least for today?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine. But you guys should come over for dinner sometime. See the new house."

"I'd love to come over. And I'm sure neither Greg nor Mark would mind if I went alone."

"Probably," Stacey said dropping the conversation of House and moving back to her original purpose. "I'm thinking lunch another day. What about you?"

"Well if you want McDonald's you're welcomed to join us."

"McDonald's huh?" Stacey said turning her head to the door as she watched House head towards the office. "Maybe I will. I know he'll love it."

"Is there a party going on in here I wasn't informed about?" House asked as he entered the office and looked from Ben to Stacey to Cuddy.

"I'm off Lisa," Stacey said standing up to leave.

"Bye."

"Have fun at the golden arches," Stacey said to House as she walked passed him.

"Please tell me that is a sexual euphemism I'm not familiar with," House begged.

"It's not," Cuddy said taking a deep breath and shaking her head.

"She walks fast so the coast is clear if you hurry," House said as Cuddy quickly walked past him. "Who are you? You look familiar."

"I'm Ben."

"Ben?" House closed an eye and raised an eyebrow as he tried to recognize the name. "Right. Your picture is all over Lisa's house. In her wallet. You're Amy's rugrat."

"Who are you?"

"None of your business," House said sitting down in Cuddy's chair and propping his legs on her desk.

"You're House," Ben reasoned. "My mom says you can be a jerk."

"A lot of people say that," House said taking the wrapper off a sucker and popping it in his mouth.

"Hey," Cuddy said returning to her office after several minutes.

"You know. Telling Stacey to stop wearing perfume may help with the puking thing."

"I can't. Because then I'd have to give her a reason why and I don't want to."

"Puking every time you see her is much more convenient."

"Do you want to go to McDonald's for lunch?" Cuddy asked grabbing her purse.

"Is he coming?"

"Ben?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah."

"Of course!" Cuddy exclaimed. "You know it may be a good idea for you to start being around kids because we're going to have one."

"Don't remind me," House said grabbing his cane and standing up.


	13. A Happy Meal

-1"Do you really think that's a good idea?" House asked looking over at Cuddy who was carrying a Ben.

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Cuddy asked appalled as House pulled out his vicodin bottle and tossed back a couple pills.

"You made me listen to High School Musical in the car when I have a perfectly good bike at the hospital. And now we're inside a fast food joint with dozens of germ infested midgets running around. You're lucky I didn't just take the whole bottle."

"Whatever," Cuddy said looking up at the menus as they waited their turn.

"Seriously. Shouldn't there like be a one kid limit for you?" House asked not turning his attention from the menu.

"What are you talking about?"

"The big kid has legs."

"Oh," Cuddy replied suddenly understanding as she placed Ben on the floor.

"Can I look at the toys Auntie?" Ben asked pointing to the display.

"Sure," Cuddy nodded as she turned to look at House with a grin. "Wait a minute. Were you just voicing concern for our baby?" Cuddy asked lowering her voice at the last part.

"No."

"You were too. Not only that but you referred to both Ben and our baby as kids."

"We're almost up. Are you eating here or puking in the bathroom?"

"I'm a little concerned," Cuddy admitted.

"You can get carryout and go somewhere else for crackers."

"That's not the problem. I actually want it all."

"Excuse me?" House asked highly amused.

"This is the first time I actually don't feel like being sick. And a Big Mac is sounding really good."

"Wow. I'm actually starting to believe it's mine," House replied with mock terror.

"Shut up," Cuddy said elbowing House.

"What a small world! Is anyone sitting here?" Stacey asked setting down her tray.

"Hey," Cuddy said looking up shocked to see Stacey and Wilson standing before her. "Sit."

"I haven't had McDonald's in forever," Stacey explained sitting down and pulling Wilson down with her. "And suddenly this afternoon I got a craving."

"You're not alone," House mumbled as Cuddy kicked him under the table.

"I'm glad you're here," Cuddy assured. "Ben do remember my friend James?"

"Hey, Ben. You're getting big how old are you now?"

"Six," he said holding up his fingers and chomping on is chicken nuggets.

It was an awkward meal. Ben sat eating or playing with his toy. House sat silently sulking at his end of the table, as Wilson sat silently at his. Cuddy tried to respond to and encourage Stacey's attempts at conversation but was distracted by her perfume.

"Look at that play structure. I know you don't want to sit at this table with grown ups," Stacey told Ben. "Come on Lisa lets go play."

"What?" Cuddy asked surprised.

"Don't you want your Auntie to play with us?" Stacey asked Ben standing up.

"Yeah Auntie. Come play!" Ben said taking her hand.

"Okay," Cuddy reluctantly agreed, understanding Stacey's goal of forcing Wilson and House to speak to each other.

House sat watching Wilson who watched Cuddy, Stacey and Ben in the play structure. House opened his mouth to speak several times but never completed a sentence because he knew he didn't have the right words. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to ask Wilson how he was doing. He wanted to ask for another chance. He wanted to start over.

"You want to know a secret?"

Wilson looked over at House with a blank expression. Wilson didn't know what he wanted. He wanted Amber but he couldn't have her. He had blamed House for Amber's death but he had reached the point of acceptance. He wasn't sure he could ever look at House and not see Amber but he didn't know. He did miss House, especially since he found himself alone.

"What is it?"

"There is a pretty good chance Lisa is going to puke in the balls."

"Why would that be interesting or a secret?"

"Cause she's pregnant."

"She's - she's - Lisa?" Wilson rambled shocked.

House smiled slightly as he saw weeks of tension suddenly disappear and Wilson - if only momentarily - return to his old self.

"How!? When did this happened? That's wonderful!"

"Could you keep it down a bit. The nausea will only distract her so much and I'm not suppose to tell anyone."

"Is she okay?" Wilson whispered.

"That's _such _a complicated question. Medically she's fine."

"I didn't think she was still trying to get pregnant."

"She wasn't exactly."

"What do you mean?" Wilson asked confused.

House took a deep breath as he recognized the likelihood his momentary reconciliation with Wilson may end as quickly as it began.

"It just kind of happened."

Wilson thought of the time Cuddy had been spending with House over the past few weeks.

"Oh, I see I guess. It's _really _early then."

"Not exactly."

"How far along is she?" Wilson asked.

"Twelve weeks."

"Twelve?"

"We've been sleeping together for year."

"What?" Wilson asked confused. "A year? A year!"

"I should have told you," House said glancing up at Wilson. "It was part of the deal not to tell anyone. I was going to tell you."

"I don't understand. You've been with Lisa for a year? You fought with me over Amber and you had Lisa?"

"I didn't put up that big of a fight. And you're my best friend. Lisa knows that. Amber was…." House trailed at the mention of Amber. He had been threatened by her but he knew that it didn't matter anymore. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I really wanted to save her."

Wilson looked at House shook his head. "I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make it easier though."

"I know. Does it mean that….."

"I need more time but yeah, we'll be okay," Wilson replied nodding his head.

"Good. Because…….I need you. Especially now I don't know what the hell I'm doing," House confessed.

"You're going to be a Dad," Wilson said in disbelief.

" Shhh," House hissed as Cuddy briskly walked past them. "Told you she'd puke."

"I could say something to Stacey about the perfume."

House scrunched up his face about losing his fun in watching her suffer a bit. "I guess that might be a good idea."

"You're horrible you know that," Wilson said as he recognized House's internal struggle. "Have you told your parents?"

"She hasn't told her parents so I figure I still have some time."

"She hasn't told her parents?"

"She's _very _paranoid," House said looking over Wilson's shoulder towards the bathroom.

"She doesn't appear to be the only one," Wilson said following House's gaze. "You want to go check on her?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you haven't stopped looking over my shoulder since she went in there."

"She's fine," House replied although he didn't remove his gaze and stole one of Wilson's fries.

"Hey!" Wilson cried slapping House's hand. "We're not _there _yet."

"She was eating my fries."

"Definitely your kid if Lisa's eating McDonalds"

"That's what I said," House said reluctantly standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Hey," Cuddy greeted surprised as House walked over to her as she sat in a booth by the restroom.

"What are you doing? I thought you were still sick."

"I'm hiding from Stacey. We have to get back to the hospital shortly so I figured I'd run out the clock."

"Let's go. Judge Judy is going to be on soon anyway."

"Right because that's really why we need to get back to the hospital," Cuddy said rolling her eyes.


	14. Sister Talk

-1"Hey," Amy whispered as she entered Cuddy's living room. "Sorry I'm so late."

"No problem. We had a good day," Cuddy said waking up and brushing her hand through Ben's hair. "He's such a good boy."

"That's why I keep him. At least for part of the year," Amy said picking up Ben. "I'm going to put him in the guest bed. I'm staying the night by the way."

"Good because I want to tell you something," Cuddy grinned.

"What?"

"Put him upstairs first."

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously returning downstairs.

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy said grinning anxious to talk about her pregnancy with someone who would share her enthusiasm.

"You're pregnant!" Amy exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said shaking her head as Amy gave her a hug.

"My God! Lis I'm so happy for you. When did this happen?" Amy asked pulling away to inspect her sister, resting her hands on Cuddy's stomach. "Is that a bump?"

"Yeah," Cuddy replied resting her hands over Amy's. "It's small but it's something. I'm so glad you're here. Nobody knows. And I've been dying to tell somebody."

"House doesn't know?"

"House doesn't care," Lisa said sitting down on the couch.

"He doesn't care? That doesn't seem very House like."

"Have you met Greg House?"

"You and I both know that House's problem is that he does care and he hates _that_. And we both know he cares about you. He took you to Manhattan," Amy reminded.

"I don't actually doubt that he cares about me. He's been really sweet. When we're together in the mornings he brings me tea and stays in the bathroom while I….puke."

"Morning sickness. I don't miss it," Amy said cringing.

"I won't either. It's really bad but the baby is healthy and that's all I care about."

"Back to House. How's he dealing?"

"He's House. At least for the most part. He voiced concern today about me carrying Ben. Generally though he like to avoid the issue and in following our traditional roles I enable him by not bringing it up," Cuddy explained messaging her abdomen. "But he says he wants to do this. To be involved."

"With you or the baby?"

"We're a packaged deal."

"So are you two getting married?"

"No. We're not even officially dating. We're an implied couple."

"You're okay with that?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah. Why not?" Cuddy asked.

"You always wanted to get married. You probably still have that binder full of all your wedding plans," Amy remembered laughing. "You still have it don't you?"

"I've given up on marriage. I had given up on having a baby but I'm having a baby. And with….Greg," Cuddy laughed. "I still can't believe that. That's I'm a baby and that it's Greg's baby. Or that I'm with Greg. And that is certainly more than being alone."

"I'm not exactly a promoter for marriage. Mine failed. I was just hoping to get Mom off our back."

"I can't even imagine how she's going to react."

"She's going to move to New Jersey," Amy laughed.

"That's why I haven't told her. I can't even imagine, well not true I can imagine."

"I was in California and she flew in all the time. You're a drive away."

"I know. Can't you do something amazing or horrible to distract her?"

"I could light myself on fire and she wouldn't pay attention to anything after you saying your pregnant."

"They're coming over next Friday."

"Good luck," Amy said with a fake smile.


	15. Morning Call

-1"You're late," House greeted from the couch as Cuddy walked in to her office.

"My God," Cuddy gasped clutching her chest. "God Greg are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're late," House repeated standing up.

"One, I'm not late. I took the morning off to spend with Amy and Ben. Two, what are you doing in my office? My locked office I may added."

"I needed to nap. Ducklings are being noisy in the office and the clinic is full of sick people."

"Coma guy have company?"

"I eat lunch with Coma guy I don't nap there. That would be creepy," House replied with indignation.

"What was I thinking?" Cuddy said setting down her briefcase and she looked through her mail. "I suppose the thought of you know, treating your patient or doing your clinic hours never crossed your mind."

"You know me so well," House replied sarcastically. "Since you spent the morning with Amy does that mean the rugrat is gone and I can sleep over?"

"Ben went back to the city with Amy. And we're not having sex," Cuddy said teasingly.

"What?"

"You told Wilson," Cuddy reminded. "Our deal was you don't tell anyone. Remember?"

"Our deal?" House cried shocked. "Our deal didn't include procreation but that happened too."

"Calm down. I just don't feel good today and you're not missing out that much anyway because I'm getting fat," Cuddy informed House as she sat down at her desk.

"It was the Super-sized Big Mac you ate."

"Or the baby," Cuddy suggested resting her hand on her stomach. "Want to feel?"

"Can we have sex?"

"Not right now."

"Than I'd really rather not work myself up," House said shaking his head.

"Can I come in?" Cuddy asked as she knocked on Wilson's door.

"Of course. Sit down," Wilson said standing up and moving to the couch.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"I wanted to congratulate you. Champagne seemed inappropriate," Wilson joked.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner-"

"Let's not talk about the past. I'm trying to look forward."

"Good," Cuddy said taking a deep breath and surprised about how awkward things suddenly felt.

"Greg said you were twelve weeks along and paranoid. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. The doctor says everything is fine. It's a miracle you know. But I tried for so long that this is just terrifying. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up at any moment. I can see a change in my body now. It helps, makes it more real," Cuddy said feeling her stomach.

"You're starting to show?"

"Not too much. Which is good because I have to tell the board. And my parents. You can't tell can you?"

"No. I nearly fell over when House told me," Wilson assured.

"Good," Cuddy replied looking up and recognizing his interest. "Want to feel? There is isn't actually anything to feel but-"

"Yeah." Wilson quickly answered.

Cuddy moved to the edge of the chair so Wilson could feel.

"Wow. It's real."

"I know," Cuddy replied, her heart breaking slightly as she saw yearning and loneliness briefly appear on his face.

"It's amazing Lisa," Wilson said not yet moving his hand.

"What are you doing?" House asked suspiciously as he opened the glass door.

"Having sex," Wilson said dryly, sitting back on the couch. "What does it look like?"

"Wilson is actually interested in our baby."

"You haven't felt the baby?"

"There's nothing to feel," House argued.

"She has a bump."

"You see there are other bumps I have far more interest in and she's not letting me touch those so I'm protesting."

"You're incredibly disturbed you know this right?" Wilson said shaking his head and moving to his desk.

"Thank you for the flowers, James," Cuddy said heading to the door.

"He bought you flowers?"

"He's trying to make you look bad - not that he needs to but let me tell you it's working."

"Hormones," House said pointing his cane in her direction before sitting down.

"You're an idiot," Wilson said gathering files.

"Okay?" House replied popping some vicodin.

"Do have any idea how many people want what you have? Are you even aware of what you have?" Wilson asked. "Of course not. You have a job doing what you love. Not only that but you get to do it the way you love to - by not following any rules. You have an international reputation for being the best at what you do. And you make good money. You have friends. Heaven knows very few but….You have a beautiful, intelligent woman who thinks you're some kind of hero and would and has done anything and everything she can to make you happy even if it means risking her career time and again. She's having your baby. You saves lives and now you've got to make one. But you don't care. You know she's concerned about this pregnancy and you don't even try to make her work life less stressful. You're constantly doing outrageous things, not completing paper work, not doing your clinic hours, and insulting and assaulting patients at will. You have a drug addiction, a bum leg and a bad father. Get over it. A lot of people go through a hell of a lot more and have a whole lot less. Stop being miserable. Cane or no cane it's not attractive. It's narcissistic and in a few months it's not going to be about you at all anymore or at least it shouldn't be," Wilson said grabbing his things and leaving his office.


	16. Meet the Parents

"Here," House said handing a Starbucks togo cup to Cuddy as she sat on the bathroom floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked opening the lid and verifying that it was tea.

"It's six in the morning. You've become insanely predictable," House said tossing aside his cane and joining her on the floor. "Isn't this suppose to be over by now?"

"Tell that to the baby because another trait he or she seems to have inherited from you is not listening to me. I'm more and more frightened by the thought of bringing another Greg House in to the world. Lord knows I can't control the one I have now. What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked taking another sip of tea.

"I got a phone call from your father last night telling me to join you for breakfast."

"I know. But I didn't think you would come. You've sort of avoided me since Wilson's office."

"I have not," House lied. He had avoided her some. He hadn't spent the night and he didn't spend as much time in her office but it wasn't really avoidance. He was busy. Wilson's lecture had hit him particularly hard since it reminded him of having told Amber he didn't want to be miserable. So he decided he'd try to be happy and to be a better person. As a result he thought he'd relieve some of Cuddy's stress at work and catch up on his paper work.

"Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Your father called me at 11 o'clock last night inviting me to breakfast. Which means you didn't tell them till the very last moment and they decided to extend their visit."

"Yes but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"I knocked up his daughter I figure I could get some free breakfast out of it."

"Greg," Cuddy replied shaking her head and smiling.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you're here," Cuddy said wrapping her arms around his and resting her head on his shoulder. "You realize it's going to be all baby talk right?"

"I took a lot of vicodin. And I'll take more as necessary," House assured.

"Great," Cuddy said rolling her eyes. "So…I think I we're going to have a problem."

"What?"

"Well, you have a hard enough time getting up and pretty soon I'm going to have the same problem."

"So if your morning sickness keeps up we're going to be spending a lot of time on the floor," House said playfully racing his hand up her thigh. "There are some fun things we could do on the hard surface."

"I was just puking," Cuddy reminded.

"You can rinse your mouth out or I just won't kiss you on the mouth," House said kissing Cuddy's neck.

"My parents are down the hall."

"Then you'll just have to bite your lip."


	17. Meet the Parents II

"Greg," Margaret Cuddy cheerfully greeted as House and Cuddy entered the kitchen. "Come here. I'm so happy to see you."

"Glad you could make it son," Dr. Benjamin Cuddy said slapping House on the back a little too hard and making House slightly lose balance.

"I didn't even hear you come in this morning," Margaret said handing House a cup of coffee.

"He can be quiet when he wants to be," Cuddy said sitting down at the table.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast? You need a big breakfast Lisa," Benjamin reminded.

"You've never been good about eating breakfast. It's especially important now that you're eating for two."

"I know Mom," Cuddy said suppressing a smile at her parents concern.

"How about IHOP? There aren't any in Manhattan."

"I don't think that's a good idea," House said breaking his silence.

"You don't like pancakes Greg?" Benjamin asked.

"I love pancakes. Lisa on the other hand - not so much."

"Pancakes make you sick, Sweetheart?"

"Breakfast makes me sick. Anything breakfast related."

"Except sausage biscuits," House reminded.

"From McDonalds?" Benjamin asked.

"You shouldn't be eating fast food. There is nothing worse for you."

"I know. It's his fault," Cuddy said pointing to House.

House hid a smile behind his coffee mug as he watched Cuddy banter with her parents. He would never admit to Cuddy or anyone the reason he came that morning. He'd missed Lisa but he probably wouldn't have stopped by for an early morning visit if her father hadn't called.

Lisa Cuddy's father was a world renowned heart surgeon and was one of the few doctors House admired, because Dr. Cuddy also took risks and used unconventional techniques when warranted. Although House admired Benjamin Cuddy's medical knowledge, he liked him more as a person. House had known Dr. and Mrs. Cuddy for nearly twenty years.

He had met them during one of their visits to Lisa in Ann Arbor during their years at Michigan. And although he could never understand why but the entire Cuddy family always thought the best of him. He didn't have much experience as a doctor in Ann Arbor but Lisa and her family trusted his instincts and abilities.

Their faith in him was something he could never admit he needed but he did. His own father only saw the worst in him. His family was never like the Cleaver's and he always admired how close the Cuddy family was.


	18. On the table

"How'd the meeting go?" House asked as Cuddy entered exam room one.

"Fine I guess. They aren't too thrilled about the father but there isn't anything they can do about that now," Cuddy said fidgeting with the cotton swab container.

House looked at Cuddy and could see that she was bothered. He sighed as he gathered why and swung over to grab some plastic gloves.

"Lay down," House ordered.

"I'm not having sex with you."

"I'm not trying to have sex with you."

"That's a first," Cuddy said moving over to the table.

Cuddy watched curiously as House pulled over the portable sonogram machine and pulled out the monitoring gel.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" House asked rolling his eyes as he lifted up her dress and tossed a blanket over her legs. "You're scared because you told people you're pregnant. We were at the doctor a couple weeks ago but I know you can never have too much medical proof. Showing you that the parasite is fine is the quickest way to end the conversation."

"Will you stop calling our baby a parasite?" Cuddy begged. "'It' is far more preferable. And as you are trying to reassure me that the baby is fine you could actually acknowledge that he or she is a person."

House ignored her comments and squirted the gel on her stomach.

"Greg!" Cuddy exclaimed at the excessive amount of cool gel. "That's cold."

"You big baby," House said taking his hand and wiping some off.

"It's cold," Cuddy protested taking some and wiping it on his face.

"Look at the kid," House said as a small figure appeared on the screen and the loud swishing of a heartbeat.

"The heart sounds good."

"One head, two arms, two - maybe three legs," House replied holding the image on the screen for a couple minutes. "You good?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "Thank you."

"If you really want to thank me you'll wear the red lingerie tonight."

"Okay," Cuddy said sitting up and giving House a kiss. "Give me your hand."

"Lisa."

"Give me your hand," Cuddy repeated grabbing his hand and taking off the glove before placing it on her stomach. "That's your baby. And you can avoid it as much as you want but in slightly more than six months there is no more running."

"You really ought to cut down on those Big Macs," House teased but he kept his hand on her abdomen as he messaged it gently. "Have you felt anything yet?"

"Sometimes."


	19. The Appointment

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked House as he arrived late to her doctor's appointment.

"I thought I'd bring snacks to the big show," House said holding up a bag of M&Ms. His face dropped when he saw Cuddy laying on the table. "Damn. Looks like I missed the best part."

"I haven't gotten a sonogram yet?"

"That's not what I was referring to," House said staring at her breasts.

Cuddy cringed at House comment. "House, you know Dr. Polk."

"Hey," House replied with a half nod. "You know I really don't think it's fair that he-"

"Shut up-" Cuddy said through gritted teeth.

"What?" House asked faking innocence.

"Dr. Polk could you give us one second?"

"And you're giving him a break?" House cried appalled.

"I'm letting you stay but I will have you leave if you continue to be an so immature. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Could you get the doctor. Please?"

House leaned up against the table as Polk began the ultrasound. House unexpectedly felt a tightness in his chest as he watched the procedure, he didn't like the feeling and forced himself to ignore it.

"Everything looks good."

"Good," Cuddy grinning at the screen. "Greg?"

"Yeah," House replied walking over to her range of sight.

"Oh," Cuddy said unexpectedly surprised and relieved to see he was still in the room. "Can you believe this?"

House's attention was forced from the screen when Cuddy's took hold of his hand.

"What is it?" House asked examining the screen.

"A baby," Cuddy offered.

"Of what nature?"

"I don't want to know."

"What?" House asked dropping her hand. "What do you mean you don't want to know?"

"I want to be surprised."

"You hate surprises!"

"House," Cuddy warned through gritted teeth.

"No. Whatever. I want to know. Polk," House replied waiting.

"Can't."

"Can't what?"

"Tell you what the sex is," Cuddy clarified pleased.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the boss."

"I'm the father," House reminded. "And a doctor. I want that sonogram."

"You can have the sonogram. But you can't know the sex."

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair. Dr. Polk could you continue with the sonogram. House," Cuddy said reaching up taking his ear and pulling him down.

"Ow," House cried trying to look at the screen.

"Not a chance," Cuddy ordered. "Look at me."

"You're hurting me."

"If you would just stop trying to cheat," Cuddy ordered forcing his face to her. "I don't what to know."

"So?" House said looking at her. "I do."

"I'd find out."

House shrugged at that she was probably right. He'd tell Wilson and Wilson would tell everyone else.

"Everything is fine. Dr. Cuddy."

"Thank you," Cuddy said sitting up. "Don't write anything unnecessary."

"Keeping pertinent information from a patient's chart. That's unethical and illegal. Believe me I know."

"The baby's sex isn't important."

"Sex is always important."

"I hate you," Cuddy said rolling her eyes.

"Hormones," House said shaking head and shrugging to Polk as the other doctor left the room.

"Get out. I need to put my clothes on."

"I've seen you without your clothes on," House reminded.

"But not today."

"Tomorrow?" House asked.

"House."


	20. You Know You Love Me

"Okay, seriously could try not to act like a two year old?" Cuddy asked trying to organize the papers that were tossed in the air as House obnoxiously plopped down on the bed.

"I'm just preparing you for what you will have to endure," house said picking up a sheet before tossing it aside.

"Seriously I'm trying to do some work here. Can't you watch tv a little longer?" Cuddy suggested.

"Oh yeah you're going to be a great Mom I can see it now. Hold on kid number two my first baby just can't wait so you know watch the Wiggles for another hour."

Cuddy turned and looked at House in frustration. "You watch the Wiggles?"

"No. And that is your first response? Not I don't love the hospital more than our love child?" House asked shaking his head in exaggerated sorrow.

"Ofcourse I don't love the hospital more than our _baby_. I do however love the hospital more than you."

"You keep telling yourself that. But the way I go through hospital money you'd have to love me more. I'd tell you it would be our little secret but you are way too obvious and you don't fire me," House said in a low-voice as he placed a kiss on her forehead and lingered a for several moments.

"You're a good doctor. That's why I don't fire you," Cuddy protested taking in his scent and resting her head on his shoulder.

"And you love me," House reminded as he began to undo the buttons on her top and traced kisses along her neck.

House stopped when his head as his reached her abdomen and felt a distinct bump. "How are you feeling?"

"You know you can just ask how the baby is."

"I really can't."

"The baby is fine," Cuddy said smiling as she placed her hand over House's. "He/she was moving during my meeting today."

"This is exactly why you should let me find out the sex. Now you may as well be having an alien."

"I'm not having an alien. And we're not finding out the sex of the baby."


	21. A Need To Know pt I

"You won't believe what House did," Cuddy announced as she entered Wilson's office.

"What'd he do this time?"

"He told his team that whoever found out the sex of our baby would get two weeks vacation," Cuddy said pacing the floor. "And of course since only my OB and my body knows the sex he basically told his team to harass my OB or myself!"

Wilson took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he began to speak, "I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

"You think that was okay?"

"No. Getting his team involved is wrong. But I think that proves how much he really wants to know the sex of the baby. He's been trying for two weeks now to find out the sex. He asked me to call."

"You called my OB?"

"He asked me and I said no. But he's also been talking about going to Stacey and finding out his legal rights. I think he really wants to know"

"He doesn't want to know. I don't want to know. That's why he wants to. This has nothing to do with the baby. This is all about House bothering me," Cuddy protested.

"He's House. And this is a scary time for any man but especially House. And he likes to know things. Solve the puzzle -"

"And then lose interest immediately," Cuddy reminded.

"Maybe not. Greg has changed with you Lisa. In small ways for normal people but huge ways for him. Remember the carpet? This is much bigger than a carpet. Perhaps he's just trying to prepare himself. So he can some form of control in a situation that is completely out of his control."


	22. A need to know pt II

"I have control issues," Cuddy said as she entered House's office.

"I'm tall," House replied continuing to toss his ball in the air.

"What?" Cuddy asked confused.

'I thought we were having a state the obvious contest."

"This is scary for me too you know," Cuddy explained walking over and leaning on House's desk. "I didn't think that this could happen. I certainly never thought it would happen like this. With you. I mean us as a couple or whatever. When I was trying to have a baby before it was…."

"A controlled environment?" House offered.

"Yes……" Cuddy said shaking her head and smiling slightly. "I've come to the conclusion that I can't control everything. This baby is going to change my life - our life. I'm trying to embrace the unknown. Why do you want to know the baby's sex?"

House looked up at Cuddy and shook his head. "I don't know. I just do."

Cuddy took a deep breath and grabbed the ball from his hand. "If you knew would you tell me?"

"What?" House asked confused.

"If you knew the baby's sex, would you tell me?"

"No."

"Would you tell Wilson?"

"No," House replied seriously.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"You can do a sonogram and find out the sex of the baby. Just keep it to yourself okay?

"But you said you didn't want either of us to know."

"You should listen to me sometimes. I'm trying to give up control."


	23. Tease

"Could you put down the Journal for a moment and pretend to be interested in the nursery?"

"No," House said shaking his head as he turned the page.

"Come on. You only get to do this once," Cuddy reminded holding up color samples. "Do you have a color preference? You'll have to look at this room for a while."

"I have no opinion."

"You have an opinion. You always have an opinion. And you live to tell me your opinion," Cuddy protested.

"Fine. I just don't care. Furthermore, I wouldn't want to risk my sex life. You know I say the wrong thing. Spill about the sex. It could get ugly," House said looking up and making a face.

Cuddy sat silently for moment before speaking again. "Want to know what I like?"

"No."

"Too bad," Cuddy said grabbing the journal. "Blue. Do you know why I want blue?"

"You're hoping for a boy?"

"We have blue eyes."

"Right. Makes perfect sense," House said taking back the journal.

"Our baby will have blue eyes."

"Unless it takes after Wilson. Or worse Foreman."

"Haha," Cuddy said slapping him. "Come on. It'll be cute and gender neutral. Now what shade?"

"Hold on," House said leaning over and grabbing his bottle of vicodin.

"Shade of blue and color furnishing will help set the tone."

"How much longer do I have to endure this?"

"I like the idea of dark blue-" Cuddy said suddenly gasping.

"You find this painful also?" House said concern on his face although his comment was light.

"No," Cuddy said laughing.

"What?"

"You know what I'm not telling you," she replied smugly. "What do you think of dark blue?"

"What kind mood swings are you suffering from?"

"You should be nicer to me."

"I'm always nice to you."

"Now I'm really going to laugh," Cuddy said getting off the couch and grabbing the empty glass of water that sat on the table. "Look at page 25 in the catalog I was thinking we could do something like that. Navy blue and white."

"What is the matter with you?" House asked following her to his kitchen.

"The baby was kicking."

"What?"

"You should have been nicer to me," Cuddy said grinning.

"Let me feel," House replied suddenly.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Cuddy repeated shaking her head and walking past him.

"Come here," House said rolling his eyes and reaching out to stop her but missing.

"Suddenly nurseries seem much more interesting don't they?"

"No. Come on Lisa let me feel the baby."

Cuddy's grin dimmed as she looked at House. "You're going to hate this."

"I already do," House mumbled limping over to her.

"The baby stopped moving."

"You were just toying with me?"

"He was but stopped once you asked."

"I think you should do the room in bright orange."

"Come here," Cuddy said pulling House over to her and giving him a kiss. "Sorry."


	24. writers note

Somehow I missed adding earlier chapters. Sorry! Chapters 19 and 20 are new if you want to read them.


	25. Confessions pt I

"You've been in here for 20 minutes and you haven't said a word." Wilson said looking up from his file and over at House who sat on his couch. "What's going on?"

"I - I ………I felt," House said taking a deep breath. "I felt the baby move today."

"Hello," Cuddy greeted as she walked in to coma guy's room.

"Shhhh - TPTB want you to think that Sonny is going to die."

"TPTB?" Cuddy asked unwillingly.

"The Powers that Be. Shhhhhhh," House said holding a finger to his lips.

"No," Cuddy said walking over and turning off the television.

"Lisa!"

"No!" Cuddy exclaimed shocked that he called her by her name. "You can watch it tonight on Soapnet. You're suppose to be in the clinic."

"I'm suppose to be talking with my patient's family but I'm not doing that either," House pointed out, using the remote to turn on the television.

"Stop," Cuddy said taking the remote and turning off the television.

"I really don't like you when we're at work."

"I think you'll like me a lot more in a minute," Cuddy said with a smile.

"House-" Foreman began as he entered the room with Kutner.

"Go away," House said shaking his head.

"Haily has broken in to a rash," Kutner informed.

"Haily?"

"Our patient," Foreman reminded.

"At least I won't be doing clinic duty."

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked rushing over to House and grabbing his light pen from his hand. "I'm in a meeting."

"I know. That's why I thought I'd be discrete," House said with a shrug.

"This," Cuddy said grabbing the pen. "Is not cute. I have enough problems with you. What do you want?"

"What did you want this morning?"

"Are you kidding me?" Cuddy gasped. "I'm in an important meeting!"

"I need approval for a surgery."

"No."

"We're going to fight about this - I'm going to win and you're going to be even later to your meeting. So let's save some time."

"Is there a safer alternative?"

"Do I have to repeat the fact that I'm going to win this argument?"

"Don't kill your patient," Cuddy sighed as she turned around.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" House asked as Cuddy entered her office.

"are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Cuddy gasped holding her chest and abdomen.

"What did you want earlier?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you," Cuddy said walking over to her desk. "You were watching General Hospital in a patient's room and getting crumbs on him. You interrupted my meeting and did a risky surgery on a patient you nearly killed."

"But I didn't and that's what you said," House reminded.

"And you're lurking in my office."

"I'm not lurking. I'm napping really but…."

"Greg," Cuddy moaned. "Do you have to make my life difficult?"

"That's a difficult question to answer."

"Give me your hand," Cuddy sighed as she walked over to him.

"What?"

"Hand."

Cuddy took Greg's hand and placed it on her abdomen. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she waited only a couple of seconds before feeling a kick.

"Is that?"

"It's the baby."

House sat up and pulled up Cuddy's shirt and began to pull down her skirt slightly.

"Greg," Cuddy protested as he inspected her as if she were a foreign object. She felt suddenly uncomfortable and was reminded of their disastrous flight from Singapore.

"Shhh," House said as he held his hand to her stomach and waited for the next movement.

"It's amazing."

"I have to go," House said abruptly grabbing his cane and leaving.

"So you felt the baby," Wilson said shaking his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"House."

"I'm serious James. This is real. You don't…….."

"I know I don't have kids but I'm sure that-"

"It's not that. This should be you," House explained. "You like kids. You'd be great at this. You would know what to do or say. You wouldn't wake up every morning with a distinct feeling that if this whole thing was a dream it might not be so bad."

"Greg…." Wilson said shaking his head. "have you talked to Lisa?"

"And say what exactly? I don't even know what I'm thinking let alone what to say. You said it yourself that I'm a selfish bastard and that I do nothing to ease Lisa's stress."

"It scares me when you're thoughtful you know that?"

"I really don't know what to do. I thought that knowing the baby's sex would help with something. But it's……it's late. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk with Lisa."


	26. Confessions pt II

"Lisa?" House asked as he opened his apartment door and saw Cuddy pacing back and fourth. "What are you doing?"

"Hey," Cuddy said nervously stopping in her tracks.

"What are you doing?"

"I - I don't know. Contemplating whether I knock on the door or not," Cuddy offered.

"You have a key."

"I do."

"So you want to come in?" House asked looking around. "We could wait out here. I ordered Chinese so…….."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"So that would be a no on the waiting in the hall."

"Want an egg roll?" House offered when Cuddy came out to the living room.

"No," Cuddy said nervously shaking her head and fidgeting with one of House's toys. "I'm confused. What's going on with you? Us? You were at the clinic on time, seeing patients for the past three days. You even have a patient. I'm glad of course. I've been trying to get you to do your job for years. But I'm kind of confused."

House took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak but instead shoved chicken in his mouth.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This baby thing."

"Oh," Cuddy said suddenly feeling weak and tears burning in her eyes.

"I never wanted this. I don't think I can do it."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to sit for second," Cuddy said sitting down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" House asked concerned. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her, too ashamed to look at her face.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Cuddy replied concentrating on her breathing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should get going."

"Lisa-"

"No. You don't have to explain or anything. I told you from the start that I didn't expect anything. I'm going to go," Cuddy said standing up and looking for her purse. As she did she noticed other things of hers that were in various places. "I should grab this."

"You don't have to go."

"I really think I do."

House watched as Cuddy quickly walked through the apartment grabbing her things. He wanted to say something but he couldn't find any words.


	27. Fathers

"Nice place you've got here," Benjamin Cuddy said as he entered House's apartment. "I use to have a place like this. Before I got married. A bachelor pad. Loved that place. Have any glasses?" Benjamin asked holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Yeah," House said limping towards the kitchen.

"You should feel grateful. When Margaret was pregnant I had to drink her father's martini's. He was a great man but he made the worst drinks."

House set a couple glasses on the counter and waited for Cuddy's father to pour the drinks.

"What's going on Greg?" Benjamin asked. "I don't make it a habit to interfere in y girls relationships - I leave that to the wife - but I thought I might check this one out. Have you talked with her?"

"I see her at the hospital," House mumbled suddenly feeling like a kid being confronted by his parent.

"What happened with you two? Things seemed to be fine and then she stopped mentioning you. She said she's doing this alone."

House remained silent and so Benjamin continued to speak.

"Fatherhood is scary. I was terrified when Margaret had Lis. I was a mess."

"You never had a reputation as a miserable, selfish, bastard."

"Perhaps," Benjamin conceded.

"You want what's best for Lisa. I'm not it," House said leaving the kitchen.

"You're a good man Greg."

"I dumped your pregnant daughter. Even Lisa can find someone better than that."

"You didn't want to. You don't want to. But for some reason you think it's for the best. You're scared. About yourself, about Lisa, about the baby, all of the above?"

House looked at Benjamin Cuddy and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Cuddy's father was there defending him when he certainly had all the reasons in the world to punch him in the jaw. He briefly questioned the judgment of the man since he knew that if the situation was reverse House wouldn't hesitate taking a swing.

"I feel…….I feel a million different things that I can't identify or put in to words. That scares me. I don't do scared. I don't do feelings. Being with Lisa is one thing. She's an adult. There is no….." House sighed and shook his head as he tried to put his thoughts in to words. "This…this baby is….Lisa doesn't depend on me. If we broke up she'd be fine. She could leave me. A baby won't leave. I have a responsibility and I don't think I can do it."

"You can do it. If you want to do it."

"I don't know what I want."

"Sure you do," Benjamin insisted. "You might not want to admit it but you know."

House turned his head and looked out the window.

"What if I'm really bad at it? Given the choice I'd rather not have had my father around. I'm probably doing them both a favor."

"You're not like your father Greg. And you're not helping anyone by taking yourself out of the picture."

"You don't know that."

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't worry about it. And because you're worried, you care and you won't hurt them. You don't hurt people Greg. You keep them at arms length so they don't hurt you. Lisa won't hurt you. And your baby won't hurt you," Benjamin walked over to House and patted him on the back. "Go talk with Lisa. Bring her ice cream."


	28. Truth

"Lisa. Lisa open the door."

Cuddy leaned against her front floor, closing her eyes tightly to keep tears from falling. House had been calling her name for five minutes. She knew he knew she was there but she couldn't bring herself to open the door.

"Please," House begged resting his head on the door. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I'm a selfish bastard. I'm sorry I hurt you. . I wasn't trying to hurt you. I want to talk with you. Please let me in. We both know I've never been any good with the opposite sex and the two of you are………..I love you," House whispered. "I love you Lisa."

Cuddy gasped slightly as she slowly turned around and began to undo the lock.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

"No," Cuddy said shaking her head. "Before that. You said 'we.' You said 'opposite sex' and 'we'. I'm having a girl."

House sighed as he recognized his error.

"I didn't say that. You're not."

"I'm having a girl," Cuddy said not paying attention to anything else.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not angry," Cuddy said grinning as tears of joy ran down her face. "I'm having a girl."

"Yeah."

"I wanted a girl."

"I thought you wanted a healthy baby."

"I wanted a healthy baby girl," Cuddy said messaging her abdomen. "You wanted a boy?"

"I didn't really want a baby," House admitted.

"I know," Cuddy said walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't looking for an apology. And you shouldn't be sorry. You didn't do anything. We both know you can't get pregnant on your own for all the money in the world," House said sitting down on a chair.

Cuddy shock her head at his sarcasm and paused a moment before speaking. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You terrify me. Not just you but….her," House said gesturing towards Cuddy's stomach. "I have this very unfamiliar urge to protect you. I don't even know what from but I find myself constantly worrying about you and…….the baby," House whispered.

"Greg…."

"I hate that. I'm use to caring about nothing and no one. On the rare occasion I care it's never been like this………. I think I love this baby," House confessed.

"That's good," Cuddy said moving to the coffee table so she was sitting in front of him. "It's normal."

"I don't do normal," House said unwillingly tracing his hand across her abdomen and being greeted with a kick. "I don't know what to do with a girl. I don't know what to do with a boy but….girls are….girls."

"You'll figure it out. We'll figure it out together," Cuddy said gesturing for the kiss he planted on her forehead to her lips. "Okay?"

"Okay."


	29. Epilouge: Daddy's Little Princess

"Me too," Hannah Rose said as House took the little blue bag from the clerk.

"Oh no, Girlie no Tiffany blue for you," House said moving to pick the girl up.

"I want wring too," Hannah said pouting.

"Don't give me those eyes. If I got you a ring then I'd have to get your mom something fancier and I just shelled out a couple grand on the ring. Which means you better be as smart as your old man because I've just spent your college fund on your mom's jewelry."

"Please," Hannah said tear falling from her face.

"Oh she's good," Wilson said smiling.

"She's evil like her mother," House said.

"_House_," Wilson moaned shaking his head.

House looked at Hannah and sighed.

"What amazingly cheap thing do you have?" House reluctantly asked the clerk.

"You're not going to buy her something? She's three."

"But she has the ability to manipulate me like a woman twice her age."

"There are charm bracelets on the fourth floor," the clerk said smiling at Hannah.

"Alright, Girlie you're walking to the elevator," House said putting her on the floor.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"You're just lucky Meagan had a boy. Not to have you feel deprived however, you're going to pay for Her Royal Highness' jewlry."

"Pick one," House said as he held Hannah as she stood on the chair and looked at the charms.

"You're not really going to buy her this are you? She'll probably lose it. You could just as easily go to Target and get her something shiner and cheaper," Wilson said as he looked at the price of the charms.

"You going to tell her that?"

"H," Hannah said picking up the letter.

"You want an H. Wrap it up."

"A," Hannah said taking another letter.

"Your mother never should have taught you the alphabet," House sighed. "Do you have something other than letters?"

"We have figures. Do you like puppies?"

"No," House said shaking his head. "No animals. Don't want to put the idea in her head. Do you have a crown?"

"Yeah," the clerk said walking over and grabbing a new charm.

"What do you think about this H.R.H.?" House asked holding the charm in front of her.

"Crown," Hannah smiled.

"We'll take it."


End file.
